ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
N.E.A.D.T Prime Facilities
y The N.e.a.d.t Prime facilities were top secret team rocket bases disguised jurassic park facilities whom were stolen by,sugou,kurata,and the digimon emperor,and under control programmed the N.E.A.D.T corporations background The Facilities were used to make blue bio hazards and elimination of superheroes and used to experiment with the deadly b.s virus,and using environments,New York,Russia,Moscow,Tokyo,Odaiba,China,hong kong,paris,France,london,England,berlin,Germany,south America,Mexico,California,los angles,and Australia,and located in upper new York, England , Moscow , China ,Tokyo ,Odaiba Paris , Mexico , los angles , Sydney , Berlin. and in the center of the facility was Disney lands,Orlando and over half the 20th century they build submarines,and destroyed by kazuto kirigaya,timelord,and their old and new friends whom were trying to prevent their global infection. The Ultimate Adventure The digidestined,tamers,d.a.t.s whom arrives in another dimension and finding out about the mysterious zombie outbreak here in new york,and then they were captured by ash,tony,hunter,johnny test,seth, whom were here to tell them about their new cloning testing experiments and Blood types,and took them into their facilities underground and then finding t.k and finding that he maked sense with ken and thinking that they are here on a vacation and in disney parks attacked by a person whom has blue eyes and attacked them and escaped from their home and finding disney parks attacked by an unknown zombie outbreak and finding rika,and the rest of their friends on a bus escaping from the blue eyed zombies and as they were killed finding out that they were inside an unknown underground facility and finding about tony,seth,and ash filling their ears with pain.Out of the blue,they seen each other running to control room through their hometown in Tokyo and finding the tamers traped inside their containers freeing them, with fighting a bunch of blue eyed zombies and finding the Brijes group whom were sent by kodai grims and told them about their project: O.U.T.B.R.E.A.K B.S and finding out that this facilities and N.E.A.D.T corporations their history of their new virus,and finding about their five strike team going into the underground facilities and then finding about Sugou, Ahikiro kurata,and the digimon emperor, ken, and every enemy that the timelord and hero ever encountered from his or their past,whom has survived most of them,whom controlled their advanced corporation,and as they split up to find and human survivors (Whom achieved their heroic deeds to save their world),And as marcus,and rest of team one were Beijing and finding mutant axemen tried to kill them and as they manage to defeat them and finding cale and akira and free and then they were inside new York,and finding princess sherbet and jinoo and the rest were freed and tony,seth,robin,and the rest were checking survalience and kirito and agito were entering Moscow and finding bluaga's undead trying to destroy them and team rocket forces with guns and military vehicles while marcus,yoshi,thomas,and rest of team two and one were freeing,duncan,jenna,crystal,edward elric,winry rockbell,mikey kudo,jeremy,ray,nick,tyler,alphonse elric,princess mononoke,ashitaka,allison,alex o Connell,and every hero survivor hidden inside the,australia,london,france,berlin,mexico,brasil,los angles,and tai,davis,freddy,atzie,kimo whom were entering disnebia finding their memories imprinted and finding about a suburban /Touristversion of marcus damon childhood friend Allison,and then they were trapped by their old friends whom were all mind controlled and their troops are clones of them and fighting with their warrior forms and digimon defeating them for escape,and as the timelord was checking about the underground and finding about where they are and finding the timelord's oldest companion edyn whom is here back here in the dreamworks universe and finding where the tunnel leads and finding kirito and agito and their friends fighting the blugas undead and finding a way out and they were blocked by a b.s.w (bio snow Weapons) and with three t.v broadcast truck and six seated cars and finding out about the rest of them were going to the coordinates and attacked by blue eyed zombie Russian soldiers and as a b.s.w chases them through out the city and finding a subway entrance and finding the b.s.w and zombies defeated and finding the timelord and his new companions and they don't recognize him and telling them about the truth and finding about the storages whom were and finding the destiny whom was finding quarters empty and finding all of their friends from time and space and from every timeline they arrived and freeing them all and ray and regan whom were taking cover and finding a living timelord named alex whom is son of the doctor and as they meet and putting the pieces of the multiverse and eternity clock and finding a crack in time and space and closing it and finding out that they were captured by du boir and n.e.a.d.t corporation and finding them in glass cages and captured by:homunculi,four aliens,digimon emperor,ken,ahikiro kurata,sugou,pride A.K.A Selim Bradley,kimblee,drej,and most of nemeses are all here to take revenge and then as alex and his friends were rescued by the circus and finally defeated du boir and her men and then they manage to defeat their enemies once again and then they were felling earth quakes and finding about drill vehicles and where tony,seth,johnny and the rest were here and they were fighting them with brute strength and with their new developing of their weaponry and as they were fighting them and as edyn was going to kill the timelord and as team rocket stuns them all by and destroying their mind control and kurata and marcus damon were fighting out in there with shinegreymon and bio digimon and sugou and kirito and marcus finally defeated them and as the bio snow hazard captured kristy and rescuing her and they finally defeated them and mai and kyra were here to kill them including marcus and asuna and as edyn was going to save them and put them inside their cloning room and infected them to destroy them and got away,until the facilities were destroyed and washed their testing along with the facilities,and the survivors escaped with the destiny and while trying to rescue the prisoners. Category:Locations Category:Animation